disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Janeo
Janeo '('Jan/elle i L/'eo') to przyjacielska i romantyczna relacja pomiędzy Leo Dooleyem i Janelle. Są oni parą. Jest to najpopularniejsza nie-bioniczna relacja w serialu Szczury laboratoryjne. Momenty Sezon 1 Can I Borrow the Helicopter? * Leo powiedział Donaldowi o Janelle. * Okazuje się, że Leo jest zakochany w Janelle. * Leo się zdenerwował, gdy Janelle przyszła do niego do domu. * Leo był zły na Donalda, że wygadał Tashy o Janelle. * Leo chciał zaimponować Janelle wynalazkami Davenporta. * Leo pożyczył od Donalda helikopter by móc zabrać na przejażdżkę Janelle. * Leo zabrał Janelle na przejażdżkę helikopterem. * Janelle była podekscytowana lotem z Leo. * Janelle przytuliła się do Leo. Back from the Future * Leo z przyszłości mówi, że Janelle zostanie żoną Leo. * Leo przedstawił Janelle Leo z przyszłości. * Janelle zaprosiła Leo do kina. * Leo się zgodził. * Leo był szczęśliwy, że Janelle go zaprosiła. * Leo nie poszedł na film z Janelle, gdyż chciał uratować Adama, Bree i Chase'a. * Leo z przyszłości był wściekły, gdy przez Leo on i Janelle nie zostali w przyszłości małżeństwem. * Leo z przyszłości kazał naprawić teraźniejszemu Leo relacje z Janelle. * Leo chciał wytłumaczyć Janelle czemu nie poszedł do kina. * Janelle nie uwieżyła mu. Air Leo * Leo rozmawiał z Janelle w szkole. * Leo zapisał się do turenieju kosza przeciwko Trentowi, ale Janelle nie chciała by z nim rywalizował. * Kiedy Leo się zapisywał, Janelle ciągle go wypisywała. * Janelle wkońcu się zgodziła, by Leo startował. * Leo chciał wygrać by móc zaimponować Janelle. * Janelle była zła na Leo za to, że oszukiwał. * Leo postanowił grać uczciwie by zaimponować Janelle. * Janelle kibicowała Leo. * Janelle powiedziała, że rzut Leo był niesamowity. Sezon 2 Avalanche * Leo i Janelle mieli się razem uczyć. * Leo zaprosił Janelle do domu na wspólną naukę. * Leo chciał zaimponować Janelle wynalazkiem Donalda. * Janelle powiedziała, że lubi się spotykac z Leo. * Leo przypadkowo zamroził Janelle. * Leo był przerażony, gdy zamroził Janelle. * Leo na wszelkie sposoby starał się odmrozić Janelle. * Leo chciał ukryć przed Tashą, że zamroził Janelle. * Leo uciekł, gdyż nie chciał konfrontacji z Janelle. Prank You Very Much * Leo i Janelle oglądali filmy razem. * Okazało się, że minęło 150 dni odkąd Janelle odezwała sie do Leo. * Leo był zdenerwowany, gdy jego babcia nie lubiła Janelle. * Janelle chciała, żeby babcia Leo ją lubiła. * Leo chciał przekonać babcie by polubiła Janelle. * Leo chciał spędzić czas z Janelle, ale jego babcia mu przeszkadzała. Sezon 3 Mission: Mission Creek High * Leo rozmawiał z Janelle. * Leo podejrzewał, że Janelle go unika. * Janelle powiedziała, że go unika. * Janelle powiedziała, że uważa, że Leoś przynosi jej pecha. * Leo starał się jej udowodnić, że nie przynosi pecha. * Leo zaprosił Janelle na oglądanie meczu wieczorem. * Leo kupił Janelle bilet. * Leo i Janelle razem oglądali mecz. * Leo był zdenerwowany, gdy Janelle kilka razy była ranna. * Janelle chciała przestać się spotykać z Leo. * Leo i Janelle wyszli razem na zewnątrz. * Leo i Janelle razem zobaczyli spadającą rakietę. * Leo ukrył Janelle za skrzynką pocztową, gdy zobaczył Adama i Bree. * Leo uratował życie Janelle przed spadającym zderzakiem. Scramble the Orbs * Leo nie chciał przychodzić na sztukę Janelle i Adama, ale zgodził się ze względu na nią. * Leo był znudzony sztuką Janelle. * Leo był zły na Trenta, gdy ten nie chciał wpuścić go na salę, gdzie gra Janelle. Cyborg Shark Attack * Leo skłamał Janelle, że nie boi się rekinów. * Leo skłamał Janelle, że to Adam i Chase krzyczeli podczas filmu o rekinach. * Leo zaprosił Janelle do domu. * Leo i Janelle mieli razem ćwiczyć pierwszą pomoc. * Leo i Janelle byli przerażeni, gdy zobaczyli rekiny w salonie. * Leo przeprosił Adama i Chase'a za to, że nakłamał Janelle, gdyż chciał jej zaimponować. * Leo i Janelle wraz z Adamem i Chase'm byli uwięzieni przez rekiny w salonie. * Adam powiedział Janelle, że to Leo krzyczł podczas filmu. * Janelle była zła na Leo, że ją okłamał. * Leo uratował życie Janelle przed rekinem cyborgiem. * Janelle dziękowała Leo za uratowanie jej życia. * Janelle przytuliła Leo dwa razy. Armed & Dangerous * Leo był zazdrosny, gdy Janelle chciała robić projekt o Adamie. * Leo chciał pokazać Janelle bionikę, ale była wyłączona. * Janelle śmiała się z Leo. * Leo był zły na Douglasa, że wyłączył mu bionikę, gdyż chciał zaimponować Janelle. * Leo ukradł Douglasowi pilota od jego bionicznej ręki by móc zaimponować Janelle. * Leo pokazał Janelle bionikę. * Leo nie mógł kontrolować bioniki i wzniecił pożar zagrażając Janelle. * Leo chciał uratować Janelle. * Leo zgasił gaśnicą pożar, brudząc przy tym Janelle. * Janelle była zła na Leo. Adam Steps Up * Leo zaprosił Janelle na wyspę. * Leo okłamał Janelle, wmawiając jej, że jest mentorem. * Janelle obserwowała walkę Leo i Spina. * Janelle była zła na Leo za zranienie Spina. * Leo chciał udowodnić Janelle, że Spin oszukuje. * Janelle była zła na Leo i Spina. Ciekawostki * Leo wiele razy wprawił Janelle w niebezpieczeństwo używając technologii. * Janelle uważała, że Leo przynosi jej pecha. * Jak Leo wspomniał w odcinku ''One of Us ''on i Janelle nadal są parą. Kategoria:Relacje